


Mine To Cherish

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020.Sam is stripping for Dean. What he doesn't know is Dean plans on giving much much more than a casual fuck.Just boys doing kinky stuff when they're alone.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Mine To Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Bit Gag
> 
> Thanks a ton Lia for a wonderful feedback and spell check. Love you loads for being available immediately when I needed you.
> 
> Also a big thanks to Julia, who came running when I asked despite being busy. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean watched, his stare hungry and lustful, as his brother stripped for him.Sam’s tanned and muscled skin did things to his cock.

A thrum of excitement passed through his spine as he imagined slipping inside the tight wet heat of his little brother. Those ass checks that Sam was currently shaking to the tune of a song were a frequent fantasy for Dean. They appeared even in his dreams, taunting him to do something about them. It was so fucking sexy – his little brother getting himself ready for him. 

  
Sam slowly reached for the table drawer beside his bed and took out the bottle of lube, all while still shaking his body to a tune that was only in his mind. He bet Dean didn’t mind even a little, and by the look his big brother was sporting on his face Sam knew he was in no state of complaining. The heat with which Dean was ogling his body was enough to send shivers down Sam’s spine. His body was longing for his brother’s touch. He gently removed the cap of the lube and dipped his fingers in it. He made a big show of his hands going around his body and finally he turned around and gave a sheepish look as his hands made their way to his pleasure hole.

  
Oh damn…Sammy was going to be the death of him, Dean was sure. He looked so fucking hot, exhibiting his body all for Dean. Always for Dean. He didn’t know what the song was supposed to be, but he didn’t care, not when he had beautiful Sammy shaking his booty in Dean’s face and giving him that sultry smile. That’s when some of his control slipped. 

  
“On the bed, Sammy. And open up yourself for me,” Dean commanded.

  
Sam scrambled to follow the command. He jumped on the bed and laid on his back, legs stretched apart, which made easier for Dean to look as Sam encircled his hole and slowly slipped his fingers inside. It burned for a bit, but then Dean was near him, whispering dirty words in his ears and Sam fucked himself on his fingers like a slut aching for a cock. He heard Dean open the bottom drawer and close it before hearing a thud and a click. He didn’t give it much attention as he was busy opening up himself for his brother.

  
Sam’s pretty noises went straight to his cock and Dean was on edge. He felt blood rush to his cock. He was hard and leaking pre cum. But he resisted. He quickly got up and took out a plug and a bit gag out of the drawer and set them on table top. He lubed up the plug and positioned it near Sam’s asshole. He enveloped Sam’s sweaty body and distracted him by kissing him firm and demanding as his hand slowly removed Sam’s fingers and replaced them with the plug. Sam’s shocked gasp took him back a little, but then Sam was moaning his name and Dean knew his brother was enjoying the play. 

  
“Yes… yes… more… please… please,” Sam was begging.

  
“Shhh… Sammy. I’m gonna give you exactly what you need. But before that, you’re gonna be a good boy for me?” Dean whispered in Sam’s ears, biting at his earlobe. 

  
“Yes, Dean, a.. anything for you… ah” Sam promised. 

  
Dean didn’t wait for another invitation. He tied up Sam’s mouth with a bit gag and his brother didn’t even complain. Taking it all like a good boy he was and melting in his arms as he kissed him on the forehead. The idea of Sammy gagged up and getting fucked was so hot to him. 

  
“You’re not gonna say anything Sammy. Just gonna be taking what I give you, aren’t you?”   
Sam whimpered, let out a garbled noise and nodded. 

  
Dean understood, just like always, and quickly got himself naked and threw the plug elsewhere and thrusted inside Sam in one deep push.

  
He saw Sammy’s eyes getting wide, which meant he was sheathed deep inside him. His brother all shining with sweat, his hazel eyes full blown with desire had Dean snapping his focus back to fucking Sam. He pulled out and thrust deep inside once again. Sam once again whimpered and writhed, but never complained as Dean fucked him in earnest.

The sight was so beautiful to Dean’s eyes that sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

  
That Sammy was his to love and cherish for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
